


What's in a House?

by LlamaLlamaNewt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Letters, Post - Deathly Hallows, Slytherin, houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaLlamaNewt/pseuds/LlamaLlamaNewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post DH. Albus writes a letter home to his parents after the nerve wracking first day at Hogwarts. He tells his parents about the sorting, the castle, the common rooms-did you know there is a Giant Squid in the Black Lake? - old friends, and new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a House?

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Or there wouldn't just be seven books.
> 
> This is dedicated to Faith. You know why. Oh, by the way – te amo! Enjoy. ^_^

_Mum, Dad and Lily,_

_Hogwarts is great! Hagrid met all the first-years at the train. The boats were so cool! The castle looked huge from the lake!_

_Aunt Hermione was right! The ceiling is enchanted! There were candles floating above the tables at dinner, and there were shooting stars on the ceiling! And this morning, the ceiling was constantly changing! The sun rose and then the sky was really blue, and there were clouds moving across it – it was wicked!_

_And Dad... you were right too... about the sorting hat. It was going to let me choose... but... I decided to let it put me where it wanted..._

_James was surprised... and mad._

_I got into Slytherin._

_Did you know that the common room is in the dungeons? You can see the Black Lake through the port-holes. There's a giant squid in there!_

_Hagrid and Neville – Mr. Longbottom? say hi!_

_Lily, you're love it here! I'll tell you all about it at Christmas, I promise!_

_I love you guys,_

_Albus_

* * *

Ginny sat silently beside Harry for a few minutes as they finished reading their youngest son's letter.

Suddenly, Ginny started laughing.

Harry looked over at Ginny questioningly. "What is it?"

"Dad is going to be so mad," she laughed. "A Slytherin in the family... he won't believe it!"

Harry laughed as he got up to grab a few pieces of parchment. "Do you want to tell him and Molly, or should I?"

"I will. Mum might handle it a bit better than Dad... I hope. Do you want to write Ron and Hermione?"

"Of course."

Ginny started to write a letter to her parents as Harry wrote a reply back to his son.

* * *

 

_Al,_

_Your mother and I are extremely proud of you. I was almost a Slytherin myself... and I'm proud of you for choosing what I didn't. You'll learn so much from Slytherin. Be proud to bear the silver and green._

_And yes, the dungeons can be creepy, can't they? It strangely never gets cold down there though..._

_And Al, I don't want you to listen to anything your brother says. He'll learn to accept it. Don't let him get to you._

_Mum is writing Grandma and Grandpa as we speak. We all know that Grandpa isn't all that fond of Slytherins, but he'll come around too. Maybe you can change his opinion of them?_

_I am so proud of you Albus, don't get into too much trouble with your cousins or brother._

_Tell Hagrid and Neville we say hello._

_We love you Albus,_

_Dad & Mum_

* * *


End file.
